Forever In A Day
by Summer Golden
Summary: It's confessions week in glee. Rachel and Quinn start bonding over the week and confess some feelings that have been held up inside. I'm bad at summaries, please read. Rated M for later chapers.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story so please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. **

Quinn took a deep breath. After last year, it couldn't get worse. She even went to that camp to cure herself. She was sure it had worked too. She hadn't thought of that annoying diva she had questioned her sexuality for since June. This year was her year, and she wouldn't let that dumb 'what if' get in the way. So what if Rachel was gay? Quinn was assured that she wasn't. Even so, Quinn couldn't help but wonder if the diva had found a girlfriend … "Hey babe! I missed you over the summer. Where'd you go?" her boyfriend Sam asked. '_Gay camp.' _" I had a family thin in New York." she answered quickly getting annoyed with the boys presence. "Oh, awesome." he said as the bell rang. "Well babe, I'll see you in glee." he yelled over the loud noise of kids going to class in the hallway then ran to class.

Quinn opened her locker slowly, trying to procrastinate going to Pre-Calc. She knew the teacher would be a hard ass and didn't wanna deal with anyone right now. "Hello Quinn." Rachel sang as she walked towards the blonde. Rachel was scared. The blonde was always cruel to her and this year probably wouldn't be any different. Over the summer, she had changed a lot. One major change was her clothes; she no longer wore the animal sweaters and penny loafers. "Hey Rachel." Quinn sighed. She couldn't look at the diva, so she stared into her locker. "How was your summer?" the smaller girl asked as she looked at the ground. They were the only two in the hallway and Rachel knew the taller girl could really hurt her if she felt led to. "It was…interesting." Quinn answered finally looking at the girl. She was wearing a black deep V-neck , tight jeans, and converse. She looked hot. Like really, hot. Especially with all the cleavage she was showing. "Mine was interesting also. I gotta go to English, but I'll see you in glee right?" Rachel asked not wanting to seem obvious that she wanted to see the blond more. "You will." Quinn answered. "Okay…Bye." Rachel said quietly as she walked away. Quinn hadn't wanted her to leave so quickly. "Bye Rachel!" she practically yelled. The diva turned and smiled, and Quinn smiled right back. Maybe they would be friends.

Rachel saw away from everyone in glee, not really wanting to talk to anyone. The way Quinn had acted this morning was different, she was nice to her. That wasn't normal Quinn, but people change so Rachel didn't know what to think. Rachel even thought she had seen the other girl check her out; but Quinn was straight, and she had a boyfriend. Rachel looked at the blond in the row in front of her. She was laughing along with Brittany and Santana. Her laugh was adorable. "Hey guys! How was your vacation?" Mr. Schuester asked as he walked into the choir room. The group had mumbled responses, but he didn't seem any less enthused. "As a starter, kind of an ice breaker, this week, we're doing confessions." He told the class excitedly. "Priests scare me though Mr. Schue…" Brittany said ditzyly. He ignored the comment and went onto explain the lesson. Rachel zoned out and stared at the beautiful blond in front of her. Quinn could feel eyes on her and turned to see that the eyes belonged to Rachel. Both girls blushed and looked away. Quinn couldn't help but think of how cute the diva was when she blushed.

"Wanna ride home babe?" Sam asked as class ended. "No. My mom is picking me up." She lied quickly. He nodded and left. _'Thank god. He's beginning to get on my nerves.'_ she thought. Rachel walked up to her. "Need a ride home?" she asked the blond. This was a big step. Rachel had always had a secret crush on the other girl but never felt like she had even a chance at friendship. But earlier this morning and their moment in glee had told her different. She was still scared though. "That'd be nice, yeah." Quinn answered smiling. Rachel's heart sped up. Every time the blond smiled this would happen. As they got in the car Rachel realized she was actually going to spend time with the blond and she suddenly couldn't think. "Why didn't Sam give you a ride home?" she asked the girl beside her. "I turned down his offer. He's annoying lately." she explained. Rachel smiled. She turned down her boyfriend's offer but accepted hers. Maybe they could be friends. Maybe more. "Maybe you should break up with him." she suggested to Quinn. "I was thinking about doing so actually." she answered. _'Then we could hook up.'_ No. They couldn't. Rachel wasn't into her like that, and she was straight….Right? "You've changed a lot. You don't rant, nor do you dress horridly." Quinn said looking at the diva. "Well, thank you Quinn. I know this may be weird to ask, but do you think we could hang out after school tomorrow? I need help with the confessions project." Rachel said while pulling up in Quinn's driveway. Quinn pondered the thought before agreeing, they could help each other. "Yeah. I'd like that. Thanks for the ride Rach." She answered the diva. "Anytime hun." Rachel said quickly clamping her hand to her mouth. "I'm so.." she started. "Don't be. I liked the name." the blond said watching the diva take in what she said. They both blushed as they hugged goodbye. Rachel was unbelievably happy. She'd hold onto that moment forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, chapter two. I know it's quick, but don't get used to it. Lol. I have a full weekend and I don't know if I'll be able to get 3 up by Sunday. It's loosely edited, and please read and review. Thank you :)**

Rachel arrived at school with a smile on her face as she could help hut be excited for later in the day. Her and Quinn were going to be hanging out and maybe they would become close. "Rachel, can we talk?" Finn asked as he walked up to her near her locker. "Uh, sure Finn. What do you want?" she asked already annoyed with the tall boy. "I miss us. I really do. Rach, I miss you so much. Please just consider taking me back." he pleaded. "Finn, I'm gay. Okay? I don't like boys." she explained again. "Please Rachel..." he pleaded again. Down the hall way Quinn saw the diva waving her hands furiously at the tall boy. She hoped the girl wouldn't take the giant boy back. She got closer to hear what was going on. "Finn! Oh my goodness. I DON'T WANT A DICK! I'm sorry but I don't know else to get you to understand. I never loved you. I never remotely liked you even. I don't want to settle for unhappiness because I can't have who I want." Rachel yelled. She liked a girl. Quinn's jealousy raged. Rachel couldn't like someone else.. She wanted her to like her.

Finn walked away and Rachel pivoted to see Quinn near and looking angry at her. "What's her name?" Quinn asked oddly calm. "Her? Who?" Rachel asked confused. "The girl your interested in. Rachel paused. How could she tell the blonde it was her without creeping her out. "No one. I was just trying to make a point." she lied. Quinn pondered her answer. She knew she was lying. "I see. Well, see you in glee." Quinn said as she walked away. Rachel couldn't help but notice the hint of jealousy in Quinn's voice. See brushed the thought away. Quinn was straight right? Just as the thought went through her mind, ice cold slushy ran down her face. She started crying. "KURSKOFKIE! YOU BETTER NOT EVER FUCKING DO THAT AGIAN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" she heard a familiar voice yell. It was Quinn's. Quinn ran to Rachel and looked at her. She couldn't believe she had started this. She was a terrible person. She took the diva's hand and headed towards the bathroom. "I'll help you clean up. Stop crying." Quinn demanded. Rachel stopped but not because of the blondes demand, but becaus the connection made it hard to even think.

Rachel stood as Quinn helped her to get slushy out of her hair. "Thanks for this Quinn." she whispered. "Of course. I mean, I started this, so I should end it as well." Quinn replied. Rachel was going crazy. The proximity between the two was less than a few inches. "At least reds a good color on you." Quinn joked. Rachel giggled. "It's better on you. " She said putting slushy on Quinn. Quinn smiled. "Oh yeah. Matches more with your outfit though. " Quinn said as she put some on Rachel again. "I'll make it match yours!" Rachel giggled out as she chased Quinn around the bathroom to hug her. "Better yet, make it so it matches neither and change." Quinn told Rachel. Rachel obliged and took off her shirt, not bothering to go into a stall. Quinn fought back the moan in her throat. Rachel's breasts were perfect size and Quinn had to fight back the urge to touch them. The lacy bra Rachel had on wasn't helping Quinn either. Her mind wandered to thoughts of what it would be like to massage Rachel's perfect mounds. Or make Rachel moan. At the thought of touching the diva, a wave of arousal went through Quinn's core. "Quinn..?" Rachel called,making the blond shoot out of her daze. "Yeah?" she said still dazed. "Although you're staring is quite flattering, would you hand me my shirt?" Shit. She was caught. "I wasn't staring... I just. Here." Quinn whispered as she looked at the floor. "I didn't mean to. But, I wasn't staring cause I'm gay. Cause I'm not gay." Quinn spoke quickly. Rachel could tell the blonde was trying not to stare so she put her shirt on. The blond looked up. "I never said you were Quinn." the diva explained. "Well you obviously think I have some lesbian crush on you. But I don't. Okay? I'm not a dyke." she spoke loudly. Quinn felt terrible. But she wasn't gay. She couldn't be gay.  
>"Well, I'll see you in glee.." Rachel said, hurt seeping through her voice. Quinn just walked out leaving the diva alone.<p>

"Who's up today to sing?" Mr. Schue asked the class. "I am." Santana said, the class gasping dramatically. Ever since her and Brittany had started dating, Santana had become a softy. "Awesome!" Mr. Schue said excitedly. "So this song gies to you Britt Britt." Santana began. The music started playing. And Santana looked right into Brittany's eyes. Rachel wanted to do that to Quinn. She wanted to sing.

I don't even know  
>I've never felt this way before<br>But with someone like you, it makes since  
>And I don't wanna go<br>I'll stay with you forever jut as long as you love me too  
>Just as long as you love me too<br>It's the way you talk  
>And the way that you smile<br>And the way you that love black and white  
>Baby it's the way you that hold my hand in the car<br>And the way that we lie in the sand  
>And we watch the sun go down<p>

Rachel couldn't help but be reminded of Quinn while Santana sang the sing. She looked over at the blond who was smiling at her friends. Quinn couldn't help but think of Rachel. It was just so. Unexplainable. She just could see her and Rachel with this song...

It's not that hard to see  
>That a single day without you<br>Could make me crazy  
>It takes my breath away<br>It gives me butterflies  
>When you hold me in you sleep<br>When you hold me when you sleep  
>I never want to leave<br>It's the way that you talk  
>And the way that you smile<br>And the way that you live black and white  
>Baby it's the way that you hold me hand in the car<br>And the way that we lie in the sand  
>And we watch the sun go down<p>

Quinn looked back at Rachel who caught her glance and smiled. Sam took Quinn's hand, Rachel growled but looked away. She couldn't get jealous. Her an the blond were barely friends.

It's the way that you talk  
>And the way that you smile<br>And the way that you love black and white  
>Baby it's the way you hold my hand in the car<br>And the way that we lie in the sand  
>And watch the sun go down<br>It's the way that our noses brushed together  
>As I kiss you in the strobe light<br>That night changed my life

Santana ended the song and everyone clapped. Brittany wiped her tears and kissed her girlfriend. Quinn smiled and clapped with everyone else. She was kind of jealous of her friends. They were so happy, why couldn't she be happy? "That's enough for today guys. See ya tomorrow." Mr. Schue said as he dismissed the class. Quinn kissed Sam goodbye as she waited for Rachel. "Are we still hanging out?" she asked the diva. "Yes. My house?" she asked. Quinn only nodded as she followed the diva to her car. She had an amazing ass. "That was a beautiful song Santana sang." Rachel said starting the conversation. "Yeah. It was. I don't wanna be rude, but I don't think I'm ready to meet your dads just yet. They aren't home right?" Quinn asked shyly. "No, they won't be home till late. No worries." Rachel laughed. The blond was nervous about meeting her dads. And the truth was Quinn was terrified. And not for the reason some may think.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter 3. Sorry I couldn't update this weekend. To make up for it I will try to upload a lot this week. :). It kinda took off. I have some stuff planned for the next chapters that will some die hard Faberry fans happy. You guys should tell me your thoughts for the next chapter so I can try to put some stuff you guys want in there. Thanks for reading. Read and review. :).**

Rachel was different outside of school. She was calm and not so, diva-ish. "Your room looks different in person" Quinn said quietly, looking around the smaller girls room. The myspace and now facebook videos of the diva singing showed her room, but it always looked childish, now it looked simply homey. "Thank you." Rachel said shyly. Quinn complimented her... Wow. "So let's see. What's something you've never told anyone?" Rachel asked starting to make herself comfortable on her bed and still have room for the blond to feel comfortable. 'That I like you' "Uh, I don't know really." the blond answered. "What about you?" Rachel paused at the question. "I don't know either." she answered. The two needed to be friends before they could tell each other this kind of stuff. "How about we start off with easy stuff so we can get to know each other." the blond offered. Quinn wanted to get to know the diva. As did Rachel. Maybe she could figure out why Quinn was being so nice all of a sudden. The girls talked and shared laughs until Quinn finally looked at the clock. "Rachel, it's 11 PM. I should go," the blond said not really wanting to go. "but we should do this again. Tomorrow?" "That sounds good. Want me to pick you up also? Like before school?" Rachel asked scared of getting turned down. "Yes! Sam's a bore." Quinn giggled out. As they got in Rachel's car to go home, Quinn looked at Rachel. She was beautiful, how could she ever had called her RuPaul or draw that demeaning picture of her? "Quinn, we're here." Rachel said turning to her. All she wanted to do was kiss the blond. She walked her up to the front door. Quinn wanted to kiss the smaller girl, but instead pulled her into a hug. The hug was longer that it should have been but Quinn didn't want to let go. When she finally did Rachel looked at her and Quinn could tell she wanted the same. "Well goodnight Quinn." Or not.. Quinn was hurt and she didn't even know why. "Night Rach." she whispered as the diva walked back to her car and she walked inside.

'Quinn looked deep into Rachel's eyes before pressing her lips to the smaller girls'. It was more than fireworks. It was..' BEEP BEEP. Quinn woke up. "Dumb alarm." Quinn mumbled to herself. As she got ready she got a text from Sam. "Hey babe. Need a ride?" She didn't. "No." She texted back. Sam never replied, but Quinn didn't care. The doorbell rang and Quinn checked herself out one more time before going downstairs to meet the diva. "Good morning Quinn. Your mom let me in." Rachel said. The diva looked hot. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top with a cute jacket. Quinn looked good too. Tight jeans with a cardigan that accentuated her curves and showed a good amount of cleavage. Rachel stood and followed Quinn to her car. "So, you look nice today Quinn." Rachel said as they got in the car. Quinn blushed. "Thank you. You look hot too." Quinn said but quickly realized what she had said. "I mean pretty." she said trying to fix what she had said. "Thanks Quinn." Rachel laughed out. As they got to school, Quinn saw Sam walking towards the car. "We need to talk." he said as he grabbed her hand. Quinn obliged and said goodbye to Rachel.

"Did I do something wrong?" the boy asked quietly so no one else heard their fight. "Nope." Quinn said quickly. She wanted to go hang out with Rachel. "You NEVER hang out with Rachel, what's going on?" he asked worried. "I wanna break up Sam." she said not even looking at the boy. "Why...?" hurt seeping through his voice. "I just think we'd be better as friends. Sorry." she said half heartily. "Is she turning you?" he spoke louder. "What? I can't be friends with someone JUST cause they're gay. They automatically are changing mr just cause we're friends?" she yelled, she was mad now. "No but I don't see why else she and you would be hanging out." he yelled just as loud. Rachel stood there open mouthed. Quinn was sticking up for her... "At least if she did I would actually like her! " she said knowing it would hurt the boy. Whenever he was with Rachel he wanted Quinn and vise versa. "You are turning She's a dumb dyke and now so are you!" he screamed. Quinn slapped him harder than she had ever slapped anyone. "Don't EVER call her that." she said as angrily as possible. He nodded and stalked off. Quinn turned to see Santana and Brittany standing next to Rachel, all open mouthed with shock. "Q, we need to talk about your new found friendship with RuPaul. Just me and you. My place. After school." Santana said, not asking but demanding. Quinn looked at Rachel and she nodded. Rachel knew this talk was necessary for Quinn and her to be friends.

Santana drove Quinn to the Lopez's home and remained silent the whole ride. Quinn was scared, even though Santana had changed, could she hell and be nice with this? They walked Ito the home and Santana got the two cokes and flopped down on her couch. "So tell me." she demanded taking a sip of her coke. "What do you wanna know?" Quinn asked pretending to be oblivious. "What's going on with you and Treasure Trail?" Santana asked looking over at Quinn. "We're friends." Quinn answered not wanting to talk about it. "You like her huh?" Santana asked already knowing the answer. "Don't tell anyone..." Quinn whispered. Santana looked over at Quinn as she started crying. "Q... Come here." Santana said as she pulled Quinn into a hug. "Don't cry okay? I won't say anything. And you can always ask me anything if you need to, okay?" Santana said trying to sooth the crying. "I just... I cant be gay San..." Quinn sobbed out. "But you are. And you can't change that Q." Santana said. "I'll get kicked out... Again." Quinn said still crying. "No you won't. Your mom has changed. And you should tell her. Before you tell Rachel. You don't want her to find out through someone else." Santana said as Quinn sat up. Quinn wiped her eyes. "Tell Rachel? Are you crazy. I tormented her since 9th grade. She'll think I'm playing a cruel joke on her. How'd you know I liked her anyway?" Quinn questioned her finally opening her coke. "You're hanging out with her. And you get that look in your eye. You look happy," Santana said looking at the blond. "and your my friend, I know we fight and stuff, but I want you to be happy too." Santana finished. "Britt has made you soft." Quinn laughed. Santana scowled. "I want what you and Brittany have..." Quinn whispered so quietly Santana had to strain to hear her. "Q, you can. I know Rachel cares about you. She looks at you all lovey dovey." Santana said. "Really...?" Quinn asked smiling. All she had wanted was for Rachel to feel the same. Santana nodded. "Time to tell mommy." Quinn laughed nervously.

"Quinny!" Judy called as her daughter walked through the door. Quinn paused. What if Rachel didn't feel the same and she did this for nothing? Quinn couldn't think about the what it's. "Hey mom.." she said walking to the living room. "What's wrong honey?" her mom asked concerned. Quinn let out of breath. "We need to talk." she said sitting next her mom on the couch. The house was very dark and very old fashioned. Her mom just nodded and looked at her. "I just think I should tell you this before someone else does." Quinn started. "Are you pregnant again..?" judy asked hoping she wasn't. Quinn huffed a laugh. "Far from it actually." Judy dropped her brow with confusion. "I'm gay." Quinn said starting to cry. Judy just let out a breath. "Wow" was all she could say. "I'll go pack." Quinn said standing up. Judy stood quickly. "Quinn, you're my daughter. I love you no matter what. When were kicked out the first time, well it shouldn't have happened. You needed us and we left you. I couldn't live with myself if that happened again. Who cares if your gay? Your still my daughter and hey, no more pregnancies right?" Quinn looked at her for a second. She sniffled. "Really?" she asked her mom. Judy nodded and hugged Quinn. "Now sit and tell me about the girl." Judy said giggling. Quinn smiled as she sat. "Well..."


	4. Chapter 4

**So chapter 4. Its finally getting to them as a couple. :). Oh, and I don't own glee or any of the characters. I keep forgetting to say that. So. Hope you like it. Read and review. Thank you :).**

Surprisingly, Judy was very nice about the whole comic out thing. Quinn had been nervous, but it went well. They had talked for about an hour about Rachel. Judy could tell that her daughter was in love and couldn't wait to meet the diva. "Can San and Britt come over?" Quinn asked her mom. Judy smiled and nodded. Maybe she would get to meet Rachel soon.

Rachel paced around her room. She had to tell someone about this. About her feelings about a certain blond. Rachel had been in love with the girl since 9th grade and now, two years later, the feelings have only gotten stronger. Especially since her and the blond had been hanging out. The diva jumped when she heard her phone go off. She didn't know the number but she looked at the text any way. "Hi Rachel it's Brittany. Do you think you could come over to Quinn's with me and S?" Rachel added the number and texted back. "Uh yeah. Is this a joke?" The reply was instant. "No. Quinn would get mad at us." Rachel texted that she would be over at the blonds house in a few minutes and looked at herself in the mirror. She changed into something else, a little nicer, but not to nice as to seem she was trying to hard. She yelled at her dads as she walked out the house as to where she was going. She took a deep breath. Seeing the blond always made her nervous, but why was now making her even more nervous than normal.

"Finally!" Santana yelled at her as she got out of her car. Brittany smiled and took Santana pinky in hers.  
>Santana melted into the touch and smiled at her. Rachel knocked on the door. "Hello Santana, Brittany, Uh." just said asking for Rachel's name. "Rachel." Judy's mouth formed an 'oh' and let them in with a smile. "She's in her room." the older blonde said. "Are you girls hungry?" she asked the three girls before they headed up the stairs. "Yes. Can we have cookies?" Brittany asked. Judy laughed and nodded as she left to make the cookies the ditzy blond had requested. "Now before we go up there Berry, I just gotta say, you better not hurt her." Santana said scowling as she walked up the stairs. "Q!" Brittany shouted while knocking furiously. Quinn opened with a smile but it faded when she saw Rachel. Rachel looked at the ground. She shouldn't have come, she was stupid for thinking they were friends. Rachel's thoughts were thrown aside when the blond pulled her into a hug, a very more than friend hug. Ravel cherished the moment. As they pulled apart Brittany 'awed'. Rachel dropped her brow. "We should talk." Quinn said pulling her into the room leaving Santana and Brittany outside. "Thanks Q. We see how it is." Santana laughed as her and the other girl went to help the older Fabray.<p>

"So whats up?" Rachel asked cautiously. She was confused and didn't want Quinn to close up. "Well we should start of with this..." Quinn started. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Im gay Rachel." Quinn said fiddling with her thumbs and looking at the ground. Quinn was nervous as hell. What if Rachel didn't feel the same? What if she laughed? Rachel smiled. "Look at me Quinn." Quinn obeyed and looked at the smaller girl. "I accept you no matter what." the diva said making the blond smile. "Also, I uh. I think. Ithinkilikeyou" the blond said as fast as possible. "Huh?" Rachel asked. "I like you..." Quinn whispered. Rachel beamed. "Quinn. I've liked you for like, ever." she said looking at the blond. Quinn's smile got bigger. Rachel liked her! "As have I. These past few days have just made it unbearable to hide. Santana knew. That's why Im telling you. That's why I told mom. S made me." Quinn explained. "I don't have the balls to do it o my own." Rachel smiled at how cute Quinn's rambling was. "I've debated telling people. I just didn't know who to talk to." Rachel said as Quinn turned her whole body to face the other girl. "What should we do?" Quinn asked, scared that the diva wouldn't want to date her with their past. "I want to date. I want to be your girlfriend." Rachel said practically reading her mind. "The past is the past. Now I just wanna kiss you." the short girl said blushing. Quinn blushed at the bluntness. She inched towards the diva and looked deep in her eyes. She took her cheek in palm and gently pressed their lips together. The air was taken out of both girls lungs, but neither cared. It was like Rachel was soaring. This was the best first kiss she had ever had and she deepened the kiss. Quinn asked for permission with her tongue and as Rachel allowed, both girls moaned as they massaged each others tongues. Rachel grabbed waist so she was straddling the blond. They broke away and rested their foreheads together. "So you gonna ask or what?" Rachel breathed out. Quinn laughed. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Rachel kissed her "Yes!" she practically yelled. Both girls smiled, not ever being so happy in their life before.

"Quinn!" Rachel pouted. "We can't! I'm just not ready. We can be friends at school, later we can be more. I'm sorry babe." Quinn whispered. She kissed the divas forehead and walked to class. Oh did Rachel have a surprise for her. They'd only been together for two days but Rachel wanted to be able to show her affection towards the blond. She knew Quinn was scared, but it was aggravating.

"Hey guys. Does anyone have a song to do?" Mr. Schue asked the class. Rachel, who in the back row, behind Quinn, raised her hand. "Come on Rachel." he said excitedly. Quinn looked at her girlfriend with a confused expression. Rachel hadn't told her about this.

"It's for you. And you know who you are" Rachel said looking directly at Quinn.

_She takes her time with the little things  
>Love notes reminding me (reminding me)<br>She wears red when she's feeling hot (so hot)  
>I have her but it's all I got<br>She looks best without her clothes  
>I know it's wrong but it's the way it goes<br>I don't know what she sees in me (she's looking at me)  
>But I'm happy that she's happy now<br>That she's with me  
>And I'm freaking out<br>Because I'm just so lucky_

_Oh she makes me feel like shit (it's always something)  
>But I can't get over it (she thinks it's nothing)<br>Cause she's everything I ask for  
>Everything I ask for<br>And just a little bit more  
>Everything I ask for<br>Everything I ask for  
>And so much more<em>

Quinn was blushing but she felt bad. She knew what Rachel meant by the 'she makes me feel like shit' part. She should be okay with telling people that they're together...

_She loves music but she hates my band  
>Loves Prince, she's his biggest fan<br>She's not big on __holding hands__  
>But that's alright cause I still got her<br>She keeps up on current affairs  
>Prada is what she wears<br>I don't know what she sees in me (sees in me)_  
><em>But I'm happy that she's happy now<br>And I'm freaking out  
>Because I'm just so lucky<em>

_Oh she makes me feel like shit (it's always something)  
>But I can't get over it (she thinks it's nothing)<br>Cause she's everything I ask for  
>Everything I ask for<br>And just a little bit more  
>Everything I ask for<br>Everything I ask for  
>And so much more<em>

Quinn looked at Santana and Brittany, they knew it was directed towards her and she could tell Britt wanted her to fix it.

_Fist fights turn into sex  
>I wonder what comes next<br>She loves to always keep me guessin' (guessin')  
>And she (she) won't (won't) give it up<br>And we (we) both (both) know  
>It's because<em>

_Oh she makes me feel like shit (it's always something)  
>But I can't get over it (she thinks it's nothing)<br>Cause she's everything I ask for  
>Everything I ask for<br>And just a little bit more  
>Everything I ask for<br>Everything I ask for  
>And so much more<em>

Rachel stared at Quinn as she finished. "So Rachel, I'm a bit confused. What is your uhm, confession?" Mr Schue asked. Quinn looked down, she wanted to be open about her relationship but she didn't want to have people know like this. "That even though I'm happy in a relationship, I don't feel like I'm good enough." the diva stated as she sat down in her seat. The two girls would have to talk about this.

"Babe, I'm sorry" Quinn started. "I know." Rachel said as she drove the blond home. Quinn was really sorry and Rachel knew that. She didn't want to hide her feelings, nor did she want to see dumb jocks flirting with the blond because they thought she was single.

"We can be out tomorrow."Quinn said before she changed her mind. Rachel beamed. She was the luckiest girl in the world and know everyone would know. "Then can I take you on a date after school?" the diva asked still smiling. Quinn smiled. It would be her first date to mean anything. "I'd love that." she answered the smaller girl before getting out of the car. As the two walked to her door Rachel took the blonds hand in hers. Their fingers intertwined perfectly. She smiled at the blond before kissing her. Quinn moaned into the kiss as they both deepened it. Rachel pulled away. "I will call you later." she said giving the blond a kiss before walking to her car.

Quinn walked inside and leaned against the door. She already knew that she was in love. And in lust. The kisses between the girl were becoming to much. Hopefully she could last longer. Rachel didn't put out, Finn complained about all the time. 'This sucks' Quinn thought to herself. Who knows, maybe she'd get lucky soon. It didn't matter if she didn't though, she'd wait forever for Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I was asked to include song names and artists. So, so far I've used Together With The Sun Down by Stephen Jerzak, Everything You Ask For by The Maine, and Live Forever In a Day by Ten Falls Forth. Also, this is NOT the last chapter. I have lots planned for this story, I just thought the chapter could end with the cuteness that is Faberry. :). Once again, thank you for reading and please tell me what you think. :).**

Quinn took a deep breath as she walked out her bedroom. Today she was gonna sing to Rachel and be out to the school, out to the world. It was scary. "Hey babe!" Rachel said as she saw the blond descend the stairs. She was worried the blond wouldn't want to be open about their relationship with the school. They were out to their parents, and Santana and Brittany. But that was it. "Hey" Quinn said kissing the diva. Rachel deepened the kiss and they both moaned. Quinn's hand went high up Rachel's thigh. Rachel pulled away but Quinn trailed kisses down her neck to her pulse spot. She nipped the skin and licked over it. Rachel moaned again. Quinn went back up her neck and they kissed again. They both pulled away. "Good morning" Quinn said laughing. Rachel smiled. "Are you ready? The smaller girl asked. Quinn knew the question had a double meaning, but nodded as they walked out her house.

"So good morning guys!" Mr. Schue said as the group filed in. "It's Friday, does anyone want to do their confession?" he asked after everyone had sat down. Quinn raised her hand and got up. He looked shocked but sat down. Quinn looked at Rachel, the diva looked confused. Quinn hadn't told her she was going to sing. "This song is for..." she started. Quinn glanced at Santana and Brittany, they both smiled encouragingly. "Rachel" she finished. Everyone looked confused. Sam and Finn looked pissed. She nodded at the band to start playing

_All of your days  
>You paint these pictures.<br>And tell these stories  
>Of cliché heartaches<br>What if I gave  
>You something different?<br>Maybe I Could  
>Sweep you off your feet...<em>

Rachel smiled. She looked at Quinn as the blond made her way over to stand in front of Rachel.

_If all these nights  
>You wait for someone<br>To hold you tight  
>Well I've been here<br>Cause when  
>I gaze into your eyes<br>I could live  
>Forever in a day<br>Forever in a day_

Rachel smiled as Quinn bent down and took her hands. Quinn was happy to see her girlfriend so happy.

_Well hold on  
>It's never over<br>Just take a breath  
>Take a step back<br>Enjoy the ride  
>Cause I'm falling more<br>In love with you  
>Everyday<em>

_And I'll count my wishes  
>I'll think 'em out<br>I'll write 'em down  
>And all my visions<br>Are something  
>I see them now<br>And I'll write __love song__  
>I'll get it down<br>But thrown it out  
>And I'll live forever<br>In a day_

_And I'll count my wishes  
>I'll think 'em out<br>I'll write 'em down  
>And all my visions<br>Are something  
>I see them now<br>And I'll write love song  
>I'll get it down<br>But thrown it out  
>And I'll live forever<br>In a day_

_Well hold on  
>It's never over<br>Just take a breath  
>Take a step back<br>Enjoy the ride  
>Cause I'm falling more<br>In love with you  
>Everyday<em>

_Well hold on  
>It's never over<br>Just take a breath  
>Take a step back<br>Enjoy the ride  
>Cause I'm falling more<br>In love with you  
>Everyday<em>

Quinn finished the song and kissed Rachel on the mouth. "Your fucking gay?" Sam yelled. "Seriously, this isn't funny!" Finn yelled also. "I don't know what I am. All I know is I like Rachel. As more than a friend. Hell. I probably love her." Quinn answered. "At least they'll stop dating you two. I mean come on. If Finn and Berry are together, Sam and Quinn are too. If Sam and Rachel are together, then Quinn and Finn are. They make a way cuter couple than they would with either of you." Santana said. Both boys looked at her then Quinn and Rachel. "Stupid dykes.." Finn mumbled but everyone heard. Before anyone could hold her back, Santana had him oh his knees almost crying. "Want 'em kicked off? Or are you good?" Santana said glaring at the boy on the ground. "I'm good." he said in pain. She looked at Sam. "Well?" she asked him. "I'm good Santana." he said covering himself. "That's what I thought." she said siting back down near her girlfriend. The bell rang and they waited for Quinn and Rachel. Quinn took the divas hand in hers and walked out the room.

The day went pretty smooth except for Kurskofkie calling them dykes. "Thank you Quinn." Rachel said startling the blond. "For what?" she asked. "For being out today. For the song. Everything." Rachel said sitting against Quinn. Quinn started running her fingers through the divas hair. "Your welcome. But should you go home and get ready for our date?" Quinn asked flirtatiously. Rachel smiled. "Yes. I'll pick you up at 7." she said pecking her girlfriend on the lips. Rachel left to get ready. She had a lot prepared.

"Hi Santana." Rachel said into her phone. "What berry?" Santana said. "What's Quinn's favorite food?" the diva asked. She should know this, but it hadn't ever come up in conversation. "Bacon." Santana answered. Rachel sighed. "Favorite meal?" she asked wanting a different answer. "Eggs and bacon." Santana laughed. "Berry, are you cooking for her?" she asked. "Yes I am. It's our first date..." the diva said shyly. "She'll like anything from you." Santana said before hanging up. Rachel smiled. 'I hope...'

"Is Quinn ready to go?" Rachel asked Judy. Judy smiled. She'd spent the last hour helping Quinn pick out her outfit. She was happy her daughter was happy. Rachel was a sweet girl and treated Quinn good. "I am ready" Quinn said descending the stairs. 'Damn' Rachel thought. 'She looks hot'. Quinn had a tight dress that showed off her her curves well. Cleavage was bountiful too. Quinn looked at Rachel and her breath was taken from her. Rachel also had a tight dress on, and it showed off her legs that went on for miles. "I'll bring her back around 10, Mrs. Fabray." Judy nodded and the two left.

"You look beautiful Quinn." Rachel said as she opened her door for the blond. "You as well." Quinn said blushing furiously. "My dads are gone for the weekend, so." Rachel said commenting as the blond looked for the divas dads. "I smell bacon?" Quinn asked hopeful. "You do." Rachel laughed. She pulled out Quinn's chair and set the plates down in front of their seats. Quinn smiled. "It smells amazing." Rachel laughed a thanks. "I've liked you since 9th grade, I never thought I'd get to cook for you on our first date. Or that we'd ever even be in a date." Rachel said taking a bite if food. "I've liked you since 10th. I tried to hide it with the slushies though." Quinn said looking down. Quinn was happy, her favorite food and her favorite girl were with her. "Your like a 1st grader. You pull the cute girls hair." Rachel laughed. "Yeah. Can you blame me though? Your adorable." Quinn said making Rachel blush. After they ate Rachel blindfolded Quinn and led her to the foresty area behind her area to a pond. She took the blind fold off and Quinn smiled. They layer down and Quinn layer her head on Rachel's shoulder. "I've always wanted to be a star. To be something bigger. But now that were together, I realized I don't wanna be a star. I just wanna be yours." Rachel said intertwining her fingers in Quinn's. Quinn smiled. "Well, baby. You've always been a star. My star." Quinn said. Rachel looked up at her confused. "You've been my light in the darkness. You've made me happy by being around me in glee. Now were together and now your more than just that star. Your my sun. My only light." 


	6. Chapter 6

**It's shortish, so I'll put up 7 too. Thank you guys for telling me how much you like the story, it means a lot. Everything You Ask For-The Maine is what Rachel sang to Quinn. If you have any questions or you want me to add something I haven't, feel free to ask through a review or message or whatever. Thanks again :).**

**(3 months later)**

"Babe" Rachel said as she ran her fingers through Quinn's hair. "Hmmm" Quinn mumbled as she let the diva play with her hair. It felt so good, so calming. "I think you should spend the night next week." Rachel practically whispered. Quinn smiled, she would love sleeping next to the girl she loved, but next week was Christmas. "It's Christmas though." she answered sitting up. "Yeah, but my dads are going out of town." the smaller girl said taking Quinn's hand in hers. Quinn really wanted to. But lately, she would get into a heated make out session with the other girl and she would have to take care of herself after she got home or the left. They had already said they loved each other, but Rachel wasn't ready for sex. "I'll talk to mom. But I'm sure I can." Quinn said making Rachel smile. "Yay. How's her divorce going?" Quinn's smile faltered at the question. Sometimes her dad would stay the night and stuff. She didn't know if the divorce was going to happen. But her dad didn't know about her and Rachel. "I'm not sure." she whispered. "I'm sure it's going fine. But it's late babe. I better get you home." Rachel said kissing the blond. Quinn moaned as Rachel hand found it's way up her thigh. She pulled the smaller girl onto her so Quinn was laying and Rachel was on top of her. Quinn's hand roamed the divas small body. Rachel shivered. She always got so...Aroused around Quinn. The kiss turned into a make out session filled with lust and need.

"Hey mom." Quinn yelled as she walked into her home. "Honey can we talk?" Judy called from the living room. Quinn walked into the room to see her dad. "Hi dad..." Quinn whispered. "I want your dad to move back in." Judy said. 'Nonononono' "Awesome" Quinn said putting on her fakest smile. Richard made his way to Quinn. "I know I hurt you, but now your not a disgrace. So we're good." Quinn just stared at him. "Yeah." was all she could muster up as she walked away to her room, to cry, to call her only source of happiness. "Rach..." she said when the diva answered her call. "What's wrong?" the diva asked right away. "He's moving back in." Quinn said crying. "Oh.. Babe. It'll be okay. I know it will." Rachel said trying to help. "No it won't. What if he finds out? I'll have nowhere to go. Again." Quinn said suddenly angry. "You can come here" Rachel said simply. "I guess. I need my mom though Rachel. I can't get kicked out again." she said. "Look, I'm tired. We still hanging tomorrow?" the blond asked. The diva sighed. "Of course." The two hung up and Rachel started crying. Quinn would keep her family before she would keep her... Quinn needed her family and Rachel wouldn't make it so she got kicked out. She couldn't do that to her.

"Hi Mrs. Fabray." Rachel said standing outside the beautiful house. "Hi Rachel. She's up in her room. Are you hungry?" the older blond asked. "No ma'am." Rachel answered with a smile. She knocked on Quinn's door. "It's unlocked." the blond called. Rachel walked into the room only to see a puffy eyed blond. "Oh baby..." Rachel called walking to hold the blond. "I can't get kicked out again..." the blond said while crying. Rachel just shushed her and held her close. The blond said something Rachel couldn't understand. "Hm?" she asked. "I said that I loved you but I'm scared." Quinn answered. The two sat there for a few hours watching movies and cuddling. Rachel looked over at Quinn. She was so beautiful. Breathtaking. "You're beautiful you know?" Rachel said to the blond. Quinn blushed. "Shush." she said kissing the other girl. "Quinn?" Rachel said breaking away from the kiss. "What?" Quinn asked. "I love you." Quinn smiled. "I love you more. Don't argue, cause I do. We still on for that movie marathon tomorrow with San and Britt?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded. "I'm scared to see what movies they bring." Quinn laughed. Santana did have a different movie taste then Rachel. Santana liked scary, bloody movies, while Rachel likes romantic comedies or musicals. "I told her nothing too scary. I think Britt is picking though." "Good. She picks good movies." Rachel said smiling. The last time Brittany picked a movie, she picked a documentary on ducks, and The Lion King. "You actually liked them documentary?" Quinn laughed. "No. It's better than being scared though." Rachel whispered. "Theres no need to be scared. I'm there. And I'd never let anything hurt you." Quinn said soothing the smaller girl. Rachel smiled. Quinn was so sweet to her. Rachel didn't know what to say so she kissed the blond.

Quinn was so happy her friends got along with Rachel. Santana and the diva actually got along a lot better than she thought possible. "I brought you my stuffed duck to keep you safe. Bo is a good duck." Brittany said giving Rachel her duck. Santana smiled and looked at Rachel as to tell her to take it. Rachel thanked the ditzy blond and sat on her couch. Quinn looked at the movies they had picked and started laughing uncontrollably. "I take it you like my choices, Q?" Santana said smirking. "Amazing. Very mixed." Quinn said still laughing. "Which one first?" she asked. "ARISTOCATS!" Brittany said excitedly. Quinn put the DVD in and sat next to Rachel, cuddling up next to her. Rachel put her head on the blonds shoulder. "Howcome my cat doesn't sing, San?" Britt asked. "They're just trained different babe." Santana answered not wanting to have to break it to the blond that it was a cartoon. After the movie ended Brittany looked at Santana seriously. "I'm training my cat to sing." The girls laughed.

"Its not that bad babe, I promise." Quinn said as she put in House Of 1000 corpses. "My duck is strong Rachel." Brittany said. Rachel doubted Quinn but thanked Brittany for the duck. Halfway through the movie both Rachel and Brittany had their eyes covered and head snuggled in their girlfriends neck. "Awesomeness." Santana said while her and Quinn watched the movie intrigued by it's plot. "Agreed." When the movie ended Rachel was to scared to watch the sequel so they sat and talked.

"San, can we talk?" Quinn asked as Brittany asked Rachel how people fit in TV's. "Sure." she answered and went to the kitchen to talk to the blond. "This is gonna sound weird, but. How do you.. Well.. You know..." Quinn started. She was embarrassed to ask her best friend. "Are you asking me what I think your asking?" Santana asked shocked. Quinn just nodded. "It's not something you can explain. When it happens you'll know what to do." Quinn took that in. "I wanna make it special." she said quietly. "For both of us." Santana thought. "It'll be special Q. You two love each other. Don't worry." Santana said soothing the blond. As they walked back into the living room, she saw Rachel trying to explain that people didn't "fit in TV's" but were filmed. Santana shook her head laughing. "Their midgets babe." Brittany looked over and was happy with the answer. "Wait, so midgets like killing people?" Brittany asked scared. "Noooooo." Santana said as she got the blond to stand so they could leave. "See y'all later." Santana said as Brittany got her duck and the DVDs. Once they left, Rachel looked at Quinn. "Thank you for holding me." she said quietly. Quinn just kissed her. Rachel returned the kiss in need. She layer the blond down on her and let their hands roam. Quinn let her hand slide under the divas shirt, and Rachel moaned but broke from the kiss. "Not yet." Quinn obliged and sat up. "I love you. And I can't wait till we can. " Rachel nodded. "Me too babe." "It's gonna be special, because well. It'll be with you." Quinn said speaking out her thoughts. Rachel smiled. "You'll be my first." Quinn smiled at that. "You wont be my first. But I want you to be my last. My forever." 


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was kinda a preview of the drama to come with Richard. Also, sexitimes are coming soon. ;). Read and review. Thanks :)**

"So what'd you do with Rachel, Santana, and Brittany?" Richard asked. He didn't like Rachel. She had two gay dads. The whole family had to be immoral. "Just watched movies." Quinn answered. She knew her dad hated the Berry family. She didn't know why. Rachel was amazing. Everything she could ever want in a person but more. He took the answer not questioning further. She was surprised her mom hadn't told her dad. She knew why though. He'd kick her out again. After dinner Richard left to watch TV and left the girls to clean up. "Mom, can I ask you something?" Quinn asked. Judy nodded and started washing the dishes. "Rachel's dads are leaving during Christmas and she wants me to stay over Christmas eve. So she's not alone. She said she would come over Christmas day if she was allowed." Judy thought about it and looked at Quinn. "I trust you girls. So yes. But she has to come over Christmas day. I bought her a couple presents. You better buy her one." Quinn beamed. "I already have. Wanna see it?" she asked her mom. Judy smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Wow Quinn." judy said quietly as she saw the bracelet. "I spent my allowance, like all of it." Quinn laughed. Judy laughed but knew it was serious for Quinn to that. She had been saving for car since 10th grade. She had almost 2.000 saved in the bank. To spend all that on a girl, that meant something. "She's worth it. I want a car. But I want her more. She's worth everything I have." Quinn said to her mom who was still looking at the bracelet in her hand. It was beautiful. "I'm glad you're happy." Judy smiled and gave the younger blond the bracelet back. She left to go down stairs with her husband leaving Quinn in her room alone. Christmas Eve was Friday. Today was Wednesday. Two days till her and Rachel could make love.

Rachel stared at her ceiling. 'Two days'. She smiled. She wanted Quinn so bad, but the timing was never right. She had been doing research so she would know what to do when they did make love. She had never really celebrated Christmas. But this year she would get a tree, decorate it with Quinn, and she even bought the blond a present. Or , her dads gave her the money to buy it. It was perfect for the blond. She bought her a necklace. It was a gold necklace with a diamond heart. She was giving her "her heart". It was cheesy, but the blond liked cheesiness. Her phone startled her out of her thoughts and she looked at the text. "I miss you so much :(" it was from Quinn. Rachel smiled. "I miss you too, Quinnie." Rachel waited. "I can stay over Christmas Eve, but you have to come over Christmas." Rachel beamed. Her first Christmas would be perfect. She was going to wake up next to Quinn. The perfect person for her. "I'm excited! Im buying a tree tomorrow so we can decorate." Quinn replied fast. "I love decorating Christmas trees. :D" Rachel smiled and sent a smiley. She got up to see herself in her full body mirror. 'What does Quinn see in me?' Rachel had always been self conscious about her body. Quinn made her feel beautiful, only Quinn could do that.

Quinn spent thursday sitting in her room making sure that her outfits for the next two days were perfect. She also bought Christmas decorations for the tree at Rachel's. Judy helped buy them but Richard wasn't happy. "Why do you want to go over there?" he asked "They're not even a family." Quinn bit her tongue. "She's my friend dad." she answered. He just huffed and didn't respond. "Be nice Richard." Judy said trying to stop an argument before it happened. Quinn silently thanked her mom. "I just don't get why we would want to be around someone so immoral." he said. Quinn glared at her dad. "She's awesome. NOT immoral." "I think I know what immoral is. She has two dads." Quinn looked at him. "Both of which are better than you." she said smirking. "Leave." was all Richard said as he left the room.

Quinn knocked on Rachel's door. Since the diva didn't expect the blond until the next day she answered the door in her pajamas and her hair in a messy bun. "Oh Quinn!" Rachel said shocked. Quinn laughed and let herself in. "Why are you here? Its not that I don't want you here, I just wasn't expecting you." Rachel asked sitting on her bed with Quinn. "Dad and I got into a fight about you. He said 'leave' so I came a day early." Rachel frowned. "What did he say?" Quinn sighed. "That your family was immoral cause you have two dads." she looked at Rachel was still frowning. "I told him that both of your dads were better than he could be. Then he said leave." Rachel looked up. "You said that?" she said smiling. "I wouldn't lie to you. Can we decorate a day early?" Quinn asked hopefully. Rachel smiled and nodded laughing at how excited the blond was. As they started decorating Quinn looked at Rachel and smiled. "What?" Rachel asked blushing. "Your cute in your pj's. Like, adorable." Quinn said making the smaller girl blush even more. "Thank you." Rachel said as she continued decorating. After about an hour of decorating, the two finished and sat on the couch. Quinn ran upstairs and put her present for her girlfriend under the tree. Rachel did the same. "I love you Rachel. More than you'll ever know." Quinn whispered as her and Rachel laid on the couch. "I love you too Quinn. So much." Rachel said smiling. "I never thought I'd be so happy. I never thought I would find the one so early. But I'm so happy I did." Quinn started. "And I'll never be able to tell you how much cause there isn't enough time in the world. Your everything Rach. I hope I can be good enough for you, always." Quinn finished. Rachel looked at her seriously. "Your better than I could ever imagine. Your perfect for me."  
>Rachel said kissing Quinn. "I'm nowhere near perfect. But I try my hardest to be for you. You deserve perfect, even though I'll never be it." Rachel smiled at Quinn and kissed her. The kiss deepened with need. Rachel started kissing down Quinn's neck to her pulse spot and nipped it lightly. Quinn flipped them over so she was on top. She kissed Rachel with need. The kiss was desperate as it deepened, both girls wanting to be as close as possible. Rachel moaned as Quinn bit her lip. Her hand traveled under the gem of Rachel's shirt and the diva allowed the girl to take it off. "I'm ready" Rachel moaned. Quinn still staring at the perfection in front of her. "Are you sure?" <p>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I couldn't update over the weekend. Easter always brings a lot of family. Sorry if this is awkward, lol. Hope you like and review. :).**

"Yes." Rachel said huskily.

Quinn nodded. This was really happening. Rachel pulled at her shirt so she took it off. Quinn kissed Rachel hungrily. Rachel was in heaven. Quinn undid Rachel's belt and slid her pants off, she was drunk in lust. She wanted Rachel bad. Rachel got Quinn's pants unbuttoned and waited for the blond to take them off. Rachel moaned as Quinn sent hot kisses down her collarbone to the newly exposed skin. Quinn put a finger in Rachel's underwear and pulled them off. She kissed Rachel again, it was passionate, and not hurried. She reached behind and took Rachel's bra off. Quinn's breath was taken as she looked at the diva. She had never seen anything more beautiful or perfect.

Rachel turned them around and Quinn was on her back. She did the same thing that Quinn did to her, except Quinn was already ready to be taken. Once the clothes were all off, Rachel sent hot kisses everywhere. Quinn wriggled under the diva as her patience dwindled down to nothing. Rachel massaged Quinn's breasts as the blond moaned. Rachel took one of the sensitive buds in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, flicking it rythmatically. She moved to the other bud. Quinn was in heaven. Not only did Rachel know what to do, she knew exactly when. Rachel went back up and kissed the blond with so much passion Quinn was in awe. Rachels hand moved down and slid a finger through Quinn's folds, finding her bundle of nerves.

"Ooh Rachel." Quinn moaned out.

Rachel smiled. She was doing this to her girlfriend. She couldn't believe she was making love to Quinn Fabray. Quinn couldn't think. Rachel was giving her so much pleasure, more than she thought possible. Rachel started teasing Quinn's entrance, making Quinn frustrated.

"Please, Rach." Quinn pleaded.

Rachel obliged and thrusted two fingers in her girlfriend. Quinn let out a loud moan. She was close. Very close. Rachel used her thumb to rub her clit while hitting her spot. Quinn was coming undone.

"I'm so close. Oh god. Rachel." Quinn yelled. Rachel smiled watching her girlfriend unravel Seeing her girlfriend shudder coming off an orgasm was beautiful. Rachel lofted her fingers up to her mouth, Quinn sat watching the diva. Rachel sucked her fingers and moaned at the taste. Quinn blushed at the action. She switched their positions and kissed the diva tasting herself. She moaned. Rachel began to writhe under her. Quinn quickly went down to her breasts and sucked until each nipple had received a good amount of attention from her tongue. Rachel needed to feel the blond in her. Quinn looked up at the brunette.

"I love you Rachel." Quinn whispered.

A tear dropped from Rachel's eye and she smiled. "I love you too. "

Quinn's hand dropped down and she started rubbing her girlfriends bundle of nerves . Rachel let out a throaty moan, making Quinn ready again. She had to remember to take it slow. This was Rachel's first time and she could NOT fuck it up.

"I need you inside me..." Rachel whispered huskily.

Quinn nodded and moved her fingers down to the girls entrance. She slid one finger in and Rachel gasped. Quinn let the blond get used to the stretch. It hurt , but it felt so good. Rachel untensed. Quinn began pumping into the smaller girl gently. Rachel moaned.

"Quiinnn" the diva moaned out. "More."

Quinn smiled. She put her index in with her middle and the diva tensed again. Quinn could feel the girls walls stretching around her fingers, she loved the feeling. When ravel untensed, Quinn began thrusting again. Quinn's arm began to burn but she ignored it. She loved pleasing her girlfriend. Rachel shook as the orgasm came. Quinn kissed her lovingly.

When Rachel woke up she felt the blond playing with her hair. The soreness from their previous activities took over and Rachel groaned. Quinn smiled, she was sore, but nearly as sore as Rachel.

"Good morning baby. Merry Christmas Eve." Quinn said kissing the diva. Rachel kissed back and giggled. "Morning." she sighed contentedly. Quinn's stomach grumbled.

"Breakfast?" Rachel asked laughing.

"Yes, but you might want to get dressed babe." Quinn laughed getting out of bed. Rachel smiled and got up to get dressed. They got dressed quickly and went into the kitchen to find food. Quinn looked at Rachel who was getting ready to cook bacon and eggs. Quinn's favorites. She smiled. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"Wanna invite Britt and Santana over?" Rachel asked suddenly. The four had become close, even if Santana would never admit it. Quinn nodded and pulled out her phone to text them.  
>"They'll be over soon, make some for them." Quinn laughed . Rachel nodded getting more food out. Quinn walked over and out her arms around the shorter girl.<p>

"You know what Rach?" Quinn asked smiling.

"Hm?" Rachel said nuzzling into her girlfriends neck.

"Last night was the best night of my life." the blond said shyly. Rachel beamed.

"Mine too babe. It was perfect." rachel said kissing her girlfriends neck. The two were so wrapped up in each other, they never hear the door open. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the shortness that has been in the last few chapters, I've been stuck. :(. Please read and review. Thanks.**

"What was perfect?" Santana and Brittany said in unison.

Rachel and Quinn froze. They didn't want to tell the other girls about their night together. Rachel looked at Quinn to speak but the blond stayed quiet. Santana and Brittany walked into the kitchen and Santana raised a knowing eyebrow at the two quiet girls.

"We just watched a bunch of our favorite movies." Rachel said hoping Santana would believe her. Santana just shrugged and went to get a plate of food. Both Quinn and Rachel sighed in relief. After breakfast, the four girls decided that making snowmen would be fun. As they put on their coats, Quinn looked over at Rachel who was already dressed and couldn't help but smile. Rachel was probably the cutest person on the planet. Rachel caught Quinn staring and blushed. As they got outside a contest silently began.

"Ours is going to be better!" Santana said confidently. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"No way S. Ours is." Quinn retorted back smirking. Rachel just smiled and stared making the snowman. Quinn helped as Rachel struggled with the middle piece. Rachel smiled a thank you at he girlfriend.

"You know, you look adorable right now." Rachel said to Quinn. She heard Santana gag. Brittany hit her, knowing that Rachel was being sweet and didn't want Santana ruining the moment. Quinn blushed and leaned into kiss the diva. Rachel moaned as they deepened the kiss.

"Get a room!" Santana yelled at them throwing a snowball at them. Quinn turned fast and threw one back. After an hour of a snowball fight, the girls went inside and Brittany and Rachel went to make them all hot chocolate.

"So what did you really do, Q?" Santana asked quietly so th other girls didn't hear them.

"None of your business." the blond answered silently waiting for the others to come back.

"Did you finally get laid?" Santana asked crudely. Quinn blushed furiously.

"Oh my god, you did! Was she good?" Quinn glared at the question but nodded smiling.

Rachel told Brittany what to do and silently made Hera and Quinn's while the blonde made hers and Santana's Brittany was nice and didn't see why she would be with someone like Santana, but she didn't question it.

"You and Quinn are really cute. Almost as cute as baby ducks." Brittany said smiling at Rachel. Rachel chuckled.

"Thanks, you and Santana are cute too. Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked warily. Brittany nodded.

"Santana is kinda mean. Why are you with her?" Rachel asked sitting on the counter. Brittany smiled qt the question.

"San is the nicest person in the world. She just hides it so people aren't mean. She says that it makes her weak, but I think it makes her awesome."

Rachel nodded. "Is she good to you?"

"Of course. She takes me places like the aquarium and the zoo when we go on dates. And she cooks spaghetti o's for me. She bought me a duck once. It was stuffed and I thought she killed a real duck and I cried. But then she said that it was fake and she would buy me a real one, one day so I got happy again." Brittany answered smiling. Rachel smiled at her.

"Is Quinn nice?" Brittany blurted.

Rachel smiled. "Well she's never bought me a duck, but yes. She's very sweet." Brittany thought for a minute.

"I'll talk to her about that."

Rachel laughed and got the cups and Brittany got hers and took them out to their girlfriends.

Quinn cuddled up to the smaller girl and smiled as the diva leaned into her. Santana whispered something into Brittany's ear and the blond smiled. Rachel looked up at Quinn and Quinn shrugged.

"You need to buy Rachel a stuffed duck." Brittany said. Quinn looked at Rachel confused but Rachel just nodded and smiled.

When Brittany and Santana left, Rachel and Quinn went upstairs to Rachel's room and cuddled as they watched some Christmas movie.

"You know what I found out today?" Rachel asked playfully nudging the blond.

"Hm?" Quinn asked turning to look at Rachel.

"Santana is actually nice. Me and Brittany talked about it. What she said was sweet." Rachel said still not believing it. Quinn laughed and shook her head.

"Am I nice?" she asked the diva half joking half serious. Rachel looked over at her.

"Baby, your the nicest. You're always sweet and always say the right stuff." Rachel said kissing Quinn lightly.

"Well, that's just cause you deserve it. You deserve better than me, actually."

"No, your the best there is." Rachel said trying to get it stuck in the blonds head that she was perfect.

"Nah. I'm not. I'm nowhere near the best." Quinn said seriously.

"Your perfect." Rachel whispered. Quinn shook her head.

"Yes you are. Quinn. To others you might now be perfect, but to me, your the most perfect on the planet. I'm the one who doesn't deserve this." Rachel said trying to make the blond believe her.

"No. I don't deserve you. I never will. That's why I cant promise to be amazing all the time. But I promise I'll try." Quinn whispered.

Rachel teared up. "Quinn, your sweet. And I promise I'll try to be your perfect too, cause your already mine."

Quinn smiled and kissed the smaller girl. "You know, when I'm with you, I can't imagine any other life. I'm glad we started talking. I don't know what I'd do without you. I know it's all random, but I mean it. Like, this Christmas is going to best I've ever had and not because my parents are getting back together or anything. It's cause I get to spend it with you. You make everything better." Quinn rambled. Rachel smiled.

"It'll be my first Christmas. And it'll be my favorite, know why?" Rachel asked smiling. Quinn shook her head.

"Because I finally got what "I've been wanting since 9th. I got you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Drama :). Hope you like it. Read and review. Thanks :)**

Quinn woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. She looked t the empty space where Rachel had been and smiled. Rachel was making her breakfast. The blond got up and showered and made her way downstairs. Rachel had made Quinn's favorite meal. She had to go buy bacon earlier this morning and hoped that the blond liked it.

"Merry Christmas baby." Quinn said walking into the kitchen. Rachel smiled and kissed the blond.

"Merry Christmas." Rachel whispered into Quinn's neck. Both girls sat to eat. The silence between both girls was a comfortable silence. When they finished Quinn helped clean up and the girls made small talk.

"So, my Mom wants us up there this morning. So, open up my present." Quinn said picking up her present and giving it to the smaller girl. Rachel looked the box. It was obviously jewelry, but was nervous to open it up. Quinn nudged her and Rachel looked up and smiled. She opened the box, and gasped.

"Oh Quinn. It's gorgeous!" Rachel said with a huge smile. Quinn smiled and helped the diva put the bracelet on. Rachel pulled the blond into a huge hug and Quinn was happy her girlfriend liked her gift. Rachel pulled away from the hug and ran to get her present for Quinn.

"Rach, you didn't have to." Quinn started but Rachel cut her off.

"I know, and didn't have to either. But we did. So open." Rachel said excitedly. Quinn opened up and smiled.

"It's gorgeous babe." Quinn got the diva to help her put it on when Rachel put on a pensive look.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I had a speech for the necklace.." Rachel started. Quinn chuckled.

"What was it?" the blond asked sitting on the couch and pulling Rachel onto her lap. Rachel kissed the blond and looked down.

"It's like. Well. I'm giving you my heart. I know it's cheesy. But I am. I love you." Rachel whispered so low Quinn had to strain to hear her.

"Well, don't worry. Cause I'll take care it. As long as you take care of mine. And I love you too." Quinn said making the smaller girl smile.

"Lets go to your house." Rachel said as she and Quinn got up from the couch to get ready.

"Merry Christmas Quinnie!" Judy said merrily as the girls walked into the house. Quinn laughed and hugged her mom and walked into the house.

"Merry Christmas Rachel." Judy smiled as her and the diva walked into the living room. Richard ignored her presence and started tapping his foot impatiently.

"So we got presents for both of you." Judy said sitting next to Richard. Rachel smiled at her and Quinn just sat there. Her mom knew they were together but her dad did not. What did he think about it all? As Quinn opened the one present from her mom and dad she dropped it immediately.

"You bought me a car?" Quinn practically yelled. Judy laughed and nodded. Richard smiled and nodded along with his wife. Quinn ran and hugged both her parents before sitting back down. Rachel got her envelope, not expecting much.

"Oh my god. Wicked is my favorite play, like ever. And airplane tickets?" Rachel looked excited but confused. Quinn laughed.

"We thought you and Quinn could go up to New York and spend some time up there and get to see your favorite play." Judy smiled. Rachel ran and hugged her hard and looked at Richard, silently asking for a hug. He hugged her back and laughed.

"Thank you so much mom, dad." Quinn said excitedly. They left in a week. And they would be gone for a week. Her mom was awesome.

"Quinn, let's go talk." Richard said getting up. Quinn nodded and looked at Rachel and her mom with a scared expression.

"Your mom told me you and Rachel are dating." he said calmly as he sat at the kitchen table. Quinn dropped her eyes. She wasn't ashamed, but she was scared.

"She bought you those things, I did not. I don't want anything to do with you." he continued. Quinn let a tear drop. Judy and Rachel walked so they could hear the conversation.

"Dad.."

"How could you do this to the family name? How could you be a dyke? Did that queers family make you do this?" Richard yelled.

"Stop Dad!" Quinn said crying.

"I didn't choose this. I love her, I never planned on any of this. It just happened." she continued, calming down.

"I'm not your dad.I'm Richard to you. No. To you, I'm nothing. Get out of my house. You have 30 minutes." he said calmly.

"Dad! This is my home! Please no!" Quinn yelled crying.

"No it's not. Your a dumb dyke. Now pack!" he said slapping her in the face. Quinn touched her face and was speechless.

"Shes not leaving, you are. Get your stuff and to or I'm calling the cops." Judy said coming into the kitchen. Quinn looked at her and was shocked. Her mom was sticking up for her.

"Judy..." Richard pleaded.

"No. Quinn is my daughter. Your just a man. I love her more than anything. I'm not losing he again because of you."

"How could you love her like she is?" he yelled. Quinn saw Rachel flinch at his voice.

"Because love is supposed unconditional. I still love her. I still love you. But since your not able to get along with her, I choose her. Now go." Judy said defitently .


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. I kinda got stuck on what to write, but I hope you like. Please review. :).**

Rachel stood stunned as Richard packed and left. She couldn't believe Judy had stuck up for Quinn. It was awesome, but very surprising. Quinn looked over at Rachel with tears in her eyes. Rachel wanted to comfort her girlfriend so bad, but knew she and her mom needed to talk. Judy hugged her daughter and Quinn crumbled into her mom. Rachel left to give the two some time and space.

"I told you I was never going to kick you out again. I kept my promise." Judy said smiling at her daughter. Quinn sniffled and smiled.

"That means the world Mom. But what he said.." Quinn was cut off by her mom.

"You are the most caring, beautiful, child a mother or father could ever hope to have. I am so happy that you can be yourself and be with someone who makes you happy. I'm so proud of you for having the courage to do that. It's more than I could ever do." Judy said hugging Quinn. The younger blond teared up and hugged back.

"Plus, with you being gay. I practically get two daughters. So double the awesome." Judy chuckled. Quinn laughed.

"Now I should go talk to my future daughter in law." Judy called while walking out the room.

"Rachel, I'm so deeply sorry you had to endure that." the older blond said sitting next to the diva on the couch.

"It's okay. I've heard it all before" Rachel said looking down. Judy shook her head.

"I'll do all i can to ensure you never have to hear any of that again." she said patting Rachel's hand. The brunette smiled a thank you.

"So, lunch time?" Quinn said with puppy dog eyes and a smile as she walked into the room. Judy laughed at her daughter.

"Soon." she started but saw Quinn's necklace.

"It's beautiful! Rachel you have spectacular taste!" the older blond exclaimed. Both girls laughed.

"As does your daughter." Rachel smiled looking at Quinn. She was so in love with the blond, it was unbelievable. She was so lucky. _'Thank you Santa._'

"So Rach, I know your vegan so we have everything vegan, except the ham." Quinn said looking at her girlfriend. Rachel chuckled a thank you.

After they ate, the girls watched a movie and talked. Judy said she was going to take a nap and Rachel and Quinn went up to her room to snuggle.

"I'm sorry about my dad today. You didn't deserve that." Quinn whispered. Rachel looked at her with awe.

"Your amazing. Your saying sorry to me? You got hit and bashed for me. You don't need to be sorry." Rachel said kissing Quinn's temple. Quinn blushed.

"I love you so much." Quinn said kissing Rachel. Rachel deepened the kiss and the two fought for dominance. Quinn pulled away.

"I need you. Without you today, I would've taken all that from my dad. But because of you, I fought back. I didn't back down like normal. You made me fight for something. Just by being there." The blond said shyly. Rachel teared up.

"Well, you're my hero now." Rachel said chuckling.

"I wanna show you something, but don't laugh. Okay?" Quinn said as she bit her nail nervously. Rachel nodded smiling.

"I learned a song for you.. And I think you'll like it.." Quinn said as she sat down at her keyboard.

_You were Juliet and I was into you_

_And I asked you out til you couldn't say no _

_And you finally felt it too._

_I drove you down the boulevard _

_That's where you took my heart_

_And you gave me yours instead_

_And every day you find new ways to be beautiful_

Rachel took a deep breath. Quinn singing and playing a song just for her, it was the nicest thing anyone could ever do for her. Tears welled up in her eyes as Quinn continued.

_You laugh at the garden that won't grow in the lawn._

_Drink coffee in the kitchen with no makeup on_

_Sing all the wrong words to my favorite songs_

_You're beautiful and that's beautiful_

_You got lines on your face from sleeping on me_

_Call me at work cause you lost your key_

_Go to buy a dog and you come home with three_

_You're beautiful and that's beautiful to me_

Quinn smiled at Rachel and kept playing as tears went down Rachel's' face._  
><em>

_You turn every head when you walk into a room_

_But your kindness and your sweetened soul lingers like perfume._

_Babe, you coulda gone with Romeo_

_But you let him go _

_And you stayed with me instead _

_And every day I find new ways that make you beautiful_

_You say honey give me roses but don't buy red_

_You need 46 pillows all over the bed_

_You guess every punchline before its said _

_You're beautiful and thats beautiful_

Rachel smiled as Quinn changed the lyrics to fit their relationship in the next part, usually she hated when people changed lyrics, but with Quinn it was cute.

_What's she doing with a GIRL like me?_

_You're so cool and I'm high tea._

_I don't deserve to_

_Have a girl as beautiful as you_

_You laugh at the garden that won't grow in the lawn._

_Drink coffee in the kitchen with no makeup on_

_Sing all the wrong word to my favorite songs_

_You're beautiful and that's beautiful_

_You got lines on your face from sleeping on me_

_Call me at work cause you lost your key_

_Go to buy a dog and you come home with three_

_You're beautiful and that's beautiful to me_

_You're so beautiful_

_And that's beautiful to me._

Quinn knew it would make Rachels day, and that's exactly why she did it. She loved seeing her girl smile, and being the reason of her smile, that was awesome.

"It's true, ya know." Quinn said kissing Rachel.

"Every day I find something beautiful about you that I didn't notice before. It's amazing." Rachel smiled.

"I'll get you back Quinn. Just you wait." the diva said laughing. She would pick an even more amazing song, and woo Quinn.

"Oh, wanna go on a date, my lady?" Quinn asked intertwining their fingers and sitting next to her girlfriend on her bed. Rachel looked skeptical.

"We're not going to that weird petting zoo again are we? I mean, seeing Britt happy with all those ducks were nice, but the guy in charge of the llama creeped me out, like, a lot.." Rachel said shivering off the creepy vibes she got just thinking about it.

"No, but Britt and San want to do another double date, if that's okay with you." Quinn stated but asked. Rachel nodded.

"Where to?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see. It's tomorrow by the way. Don't think about trying to get me to tell you. Goodnight sweety." Quinn laughed and laid down. Rachel sighed and laid down also. She couldn't help but wonder where they'd be going.


	12. Chapter 12

**It's kinda short, so I'll make sure to update soon. Read and Review :).**

Rachel was nervous. She didn't know anything about the date other than that it was a double. She had asked Quinn about it but the blond refused to answer. As she paced around her room waiting for her girlfriend, she got a text from Brittany.

"I'm coming over. San and Q want to pick me up with you." Rachel was confused. Yeah they had another two hours to get picked up, but why would Santana want to be away from Brittany?

"Okay. See you soon." Rachel texted back. She didn't bother waiting for a reply and went downstairs. Once the doorbell rang she opened the door to let the bubbly blond in.

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany said hugging her. Rachel laughed and showed the girl upstairs. Brittany claimed her bed and Rachel sat in the big computer chair.

"We don't have to dress up." Brittany told the smaller girl.

"Do you know where we're going?" Rachel asked but Brittany shook her head.

"San wouldn't tell me. But she said we'll be happy. I believe her. San never lies to me." Brittany smiled. Rachel smiled back.

While Santana and Quinn were making plans to make sure everything went well, Quinn's phone rang.

"Hey babe." Quinn said smiling.

"What am I to wear?" Rachel asked worriedly. Quinn laughed.

"Make sure to wear jeans." Quinn said then hung up. Santana looked at her.

"What if Berry doesn't like it?" Quinn looked at her.

"She will love it S. And so will B. She won't like it as much as she did that petting zoo but she will." Quinn explained. Santana nodded.

Rachel was confused. Why would she wear jeans on a date? It didn't sound romantic.

"She said to wear jeans." Rachel said to Brittany who was looking through her DVDs.

"Then I'm glad I'm here. I'll make you look hot. Usually you look gross, but lately you've been okay. Still." Brittany said ruffling through her closet. Rachel didn't know if she should take it at a compliment or as an insult. Brittany threw a pair of jeans at Rachel and told Rachel to put them on. Rachel slid them on and noticed they were ripped up. They looked cute.

"Green or purple?" Brittany asked.

"Purple." Rachel answered. Then Brittany threw the purple flowy tank top. Rachel put it on and Brittany smiled.

"Much better than animal sweaters." Brittany laughed out. Rachel smiled.

"Your turn." Rachel smiled. Brittany nodded and stripped and Rachel knew this was normal. Brittany had no modesty. She put on skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a small duck on the left bottom side. She looked cute. As they waited Brittany got excited.

"I hope we get to see ducks." Rachel just laughed in response. Then the doorbell rang and both girls ran downstairs. She opened to see Quinn and Santana in somewhat matching attire. Quinn had a purple flannel shirt on unbuttoned above a white tank. She had jeans tucked into cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. Santana the same except for a yellow flannel shirt.

"Sannie you look hot." brittany said kissing her girlfriend. Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her to the car.

"Where are we going?" Rachel frowned. Quinn kissed her cheek.

"You'll see." Quinn laughed and got in the drivers seat.

When they arrived at their destination, it was nearing sunset. Quinn and Santana walked their girlfriends up to the beachy area near the lake. There were four horses waiting.

"I love horses!" Rachel yelled. Quinn smiled and helped the shorter girl onto her horse while Brittany and Santana got on the others. Once they started, Quinn and Rachel trailed behind the other couple so they could have space.

"I love you Rachel. You said it was romantic and stuff to do this. I hope you like it." Rachel smiled.

"You're so thoughtful Quinn." Rachel beamed. Quinn nodded. As they got to a clearing Rachel looked at Quinn.

"Picnic?" Quinn smiled and nodded.

As they got off their horses they sat down in a circle outside the basket.

"This is so cheesy, but I love it." Rachel said kissing her go girlfriend.

"I hope not. Cheese makes my tummy hurt." Brittany said. All the girls laughed and opened up the basket.

"It's all vegan. Just for you Berry." Santana mumbled. Rachel beamed and started getting some food. They had a small conversation and once it was dark Quinn grabbed the smaller girls hand and took her to sit next to the water.

"Remember our first date?" Quinn whispered. Rachel nodded.

"Well, that was when I first realized I loved you. And now, I know that even though you were my first love, you'll be only."


	13. Chapter 13

**So I'm ending this story soon. I don't want to drag it out. But it'll probably end around 15 or so.  
><strong>  
><span><strong>*3 Weeks Later*<strong>

Quinn and Rachel walked to their gate to wait for their flight to New York. People didn't look at them at weird like they did in Lima. It was comforting to be able to hold hands with each other and not get judged. Rachel was practically buzzing with excitement. She was going to go to New York. Yah it wasn't her first time but it was her first time with Quinn and not her dads. She would get a full two weeks in New York to sight see and bond with her girlfriend. First class got called up and the girls stood. Usually with her dads, she would ride coach, but Judy had bought first class round trip and payed for their hotel suite. And not like the normal suite, like the ones people with money could get. It was different for her. Quinn smiled as her and Rachel sat. The diva was wide eyed as the flight attendant put their carry ons up for them. It was surprising to Rachel. Very surprising. As the other passengers boarded, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I hate flying." Quinn whispered. Rachel smiled.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Heights are just freaky." Quinn said grabbing Rachel's tighter. Once the plane was up, the flight attendant asked if they wanted anything but Rachel was already asleep. Soon, Quinn was asleep too.

When the plane arrived and the girls got their luggage, Rachel ran outside and smiled. She loved New York. Quinn wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her.

"Let's go to our hotel and drop our stuff off. Then we'll go look around." the blond said. Rachel nodded and they caught a taxi. As they drove through the city, even Quinn was in awe. All the people, buildings, sounds. It was crazy. They arrived at the hotel and got their luggage. Rachel's mouth dropped, she was not used to this. Quinn laughed. As they got in the elevator, a older man around forty look both girls up and down. Quinn shook her head in disgust and shot the pervert a dirty look.

"I'm in room 7B if you wanna meet up." he said as he got out the elevator. Rachel waited until the doors closed to stop holding in her laughter.

"I'm so glad I'm gay." Rachel said laughing. Quinn looked at her and chuckled.

"Me too baby." the taller girl said as they got to their room. Once Rachel walked in to the room she dropped her stuff and ran around the room. Quinn laughed.

"Like it?" she asked the brunette. Rachel nodded and kissed her. The room was huge.

"Can we look around now?" the diva asked. Quinn nodded and showed her girlfriend out. Once they were walking around both girls were having a sensory overload. It was nice to finally be able to be themselves and not be judged. When they decided to eat, Quinn let Rachel choose and of course, picked a vegan restaurant.

"The waitress is flirting with you." Rachel growled. Quinn loved her girlfriends jealous side. It was sexy.

"Babe, you know I don't want her." Quinn said trying to sooth her girlfriend. Just as she said that the waitress came back with their drinks. She gave Quinn's drink to her first and bent to show cleavage. Quinn smothered a laugh. Rachel ordered for both of them and glared as the waitress walked away.

"She's not even my type." Quinn said to the mad girl.

"What's your type then?" Rachel asked fuming.

"You." Quinn smiled. Rachel anger washed away with Quinn's words and she smiled. She didn't care about the waitress or any other girl. Once they got their food and ate. The waitresses flirting had got to much for Rachel even if she knew Quinn wasn't interested. She paid and got up and walked across the restaurant to where the waitress was standing, Quinn right behind her .

"Look, I don't appreciate you flirting with my girlfriend, you've offended me enough that I might want to speak to your boss." Rachel said with an attitude. 'Mad Rachel is a hot Rachel.' Quinn thought.

"I don't really care. Don't think he will either seeing as he's my brother. I don't wanna play your little 'jealous girlfriend' games. Bitch." the waitress said squaring her shoulders. Quinn stepped forward and put on her normal cheerio glare and spoke quietly.

"No one ever calls her that in front of me. I ruin people when they do. If you'd like to die, go ahead, but if you want to wake up tomorrow I suggest you don't. Also, for a tip. Do t flirt with customers who are out of your league. It's pathetic." and with that both girls stalked out the restaurant.

***A week later*  
><strong>  
>Their first week in New York was awesome. They'd spent a lot of time walking around the streets looking. They'd been shopping and spent a fair amount of time in their hotel, which neither girl had hated at all.<p>

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked anxiously. This was the night the show premiered. They'd gotten pretty close seats and Rachel could not be late. It was just not allowed. Quinn came out in a dark blue dress that hugged her body perfectly. Her hair was down and the waves framed her face beautifully. Rachel's breath caught. She had the most beautiful girlfriend ever. Quinn thought the same thing as she looked at Rachel. Her red dress showed off her legs and curves well.

"You look beautiful." both girls said I unison. They laughed. Rachel kissed her girlfriend deeply and rested her forehead against the other girls.

"Let's go baby." Quinn said taking Rachel's hand in hers and walking out the door.

After the show, Rachel and Quinn went out to eat before heading back to their hotel. Once changed, Quinn cuddled up to Rachel on the bed.

"The play was awesome." Rachel said snuggling into Quinn. Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, I liked it a lot." Quinn whispered.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Well, we're gonna be seniors next year, and we have to start applying for colleges. I'm obviously applying for Juliard, but what are you thinking of applying for?" Rachel asked.

"NYU. I don't wanna be weird or whatever, but I kinda planned on staying with you. Going up here for college so we don't have to be apart. Spend our lives together." Quinn whispered. Ravel beamed.

"Good. I planned on that too." 


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

**Thank you guys for reading. It means a lot. It ends here and I hope you all like it. :)  
><strong>  
><span><strong>*Five years later*<strong>

Quinn paced around the small room. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Q!" Santana said annoyed. Quinn stopped.

"I can't. Im nervous! I haven't seen her all day and I just. I want to get over with. " Quinn sighed. Santana looked at her.

"You don't wanna do this? I was nervous when me and Britt got hitched but.." she trailed off.

"Of course I want to do this. I'm just. I wanna see her... Then l'll be fine." Quinn said she sat down. Santana's phone vibrated and Quinn looked as Santana's eyes lit up.

"Your soon to be wife looks gorgeous Q." Santana said obviously surprised. Quinn smiled. 'She always does.' she thought.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Rachel asked looking at herself in the full length mirror. Brittany nodded and smiled.

"And San thinks the same. Stop worrying. Oh and Q looks awesome too." Brittany said looking at her phone smiling. Rachel lunged for the phone. She hadn't seen or talked to Quinn all day and it was killing her. Brittany moved before Rachel got to her and shook her head at her.

"It's time anyway " Brittany said grabbing Rachel. The girls had gotten the park emptied and had with two aisles so the girls could walk down the aisles at the same time. Rachel took a deep breath. Puck was walking Quinn down and both of Rachel's dads were walking her. The flower girl, Beth had done both aisles and the music stress playing. Rachel walked with her dads and looked over to see Quinn. Quinn was looking back and both girls smiled. Once they got to the altar, the Berry men gave Rachel to Quinn and Puck gave Quinn to Rachel. They smiled at each other.

"You look beautiful Rae." Quinn whispered. Rachel blushed.

"You also." Rachel said smiling at the blond. As the man started the service Rachel and Quinn blocked it out.

""Now the vows." the man said. Quinn took a deep breath.

"I was supposed to write my vows and I did. But the second I saw you Rach, I completely forgot them." the crowd laughed and "awed".

"But I love you. More than anything and I can't promise I wot make you mad. I can't promise I won't be a bitch and make you wanna kill me. But I can promise that I will love you like I have been since our junior year. That I will love you everyday and more each day. I promise that I will try to be the best wife, because even though I know I can't, I'll try because you deserve it. I promise to give you soup when your sick , and bring home the bacon for our family, or, bring home the tofu." Quinn laughed.

"I promise I will keep the humor coming and that we will still  
>have those amazing dates. " Quinn winked. "Pretty much, I'll be almost as amazing as you." Rachel held her hand out and Quinn slipped on the beautiful ring. Rachel smiled.<p>

"I didn't forget my vows but I will say you were very cute Quinn. I also can promise to be perfect. I can promise to try my hardest though. I've never wanted anything more than to be what you deserve. Your my dream, and I am grasping the thought that you aren't just a dream. But a reality. I can't say everything I want, cause there wouldnt be anything left to say tomorrow. I love you Quinn." as she slid Quinn's ring on  
>her finger.<p>

The man announced that they could kiss each other, and the girls shared in a sweet but passionate kiss. Quinn held out her hand and as they walked out to get the wedding pictures, Quinn knew for a fact that she was the luckiest girl in the world. 


End file.
